This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to lighted floating toys that can be used by young children in a bath tub or swimming pool. Small toys that emit light require the use of small batteries to provide the energy that produces the light. The small batteries are a hazard to young children who may put them in their mouth and swallow them. Prior art light emitting devices can often be opened easily by young children and their batteries can thus be easily removed. Also, toys used by children in a bath tub should not have sharp, rough or protruding surfaces that can scratch or otherwise injure the children.